destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorn
The Scorn are an undead Fallen faction of terrorists led by Uldren Sov and a group of Barons under the command of Fikrul, the Fanatic, and are the main antagonists in the story of Destiny 2: Forsaken. During the events of Forsaken, the group orchestrates a jailbreak in the Prison of Elders, located within The Reef. They are responsible for the death of Cayde-6 who, along with the Guardian were dispatched to quell the uprising. The Scorn take on a notably different appearance than typical Fallen, in part due to their many repeated deaths and resurrections. History Events of Destiny 2: Forsaken The Scorn are considered former members of the House of Exile that were forcibly removed before the events of the Red War. Appearance The Scorn can be distinguished from normal Fallen primarily by their dark grey chain-adorned armor. Their appearances have been warped by their repeated deaths and they take on a larger appearance than typical Fallen. Instead of limiting themselves to the typical Fallen arsenal, they have been seen utilizing weapons from other enemy species and favor the use of fire-based weapons in combat. Members The Scorn are not an established House of Fallen but are considered as such due to their Baron-style leadership. Their leader is the Prince of the Reef Uldren Sov, the brother of the Awoken Reef Queen Mara Sov. The Scorn are organized under seven powerful Barons, with a single Archon overseeing their activities. Leadership *Uldren Sov - Leader *Fikrul, the Fanatic - Leader of the Barons, Archon *Elykris, the Machinist - Baron *Hiraks, the Mindbender - Baron *Araskes, the Trickster - Baron *Reksis Vahn, the Hangman - Baron *Kaniks, the Mad Bomber - Baron *Pirrha, the Rifleman - Baron *Yaviks, the Rider - Baron Enemy Variants *'Screeb' - Screebs are a breed of Fallen corrupted by Dark Ether. They are very agile, crawl on all fours, and trigger explosions more powerful than Cursed Thrall. *'Stalker' - These resurrected Dregs serve as the normal rank and file for the Scorn. More powerful variants that ride Pikes are known as Enforcers. *'Ravager' - These melee-focused units wield fiery cauldrons and charge into enemies while swinging their weapons wildly. *'Wraith' - These bandit-type units charge into battle with dual Flame torches. They appear and attack in groups and attempt to overwhelm their enemies using their superior numbers. *'Raider' - These trooper-type units are armed with sawblade launchers with spinning Void sawblades. They are equipped with a smoke dash ability and can also utilize Void sniper rifles. *'Lurker' - These pirate-type units utilize gladiatorial shields to block damage and defend their allies. They are equipped with solar pistols. Their exposed legs are their weak spots. *'Abomination' - These monstrous Ogre-like units emit blasts of electricity from their hands that can damage from a distance or at close range. *'Chieftain' - These units serve as commanders for the lesser Scorn units. They are equipped with a variety of elemental totems with various combat effects. They bear resemblance to Fallen Captains. *'Scorn Walker' - A Scorn variant of the Fallen Walker, also gets a shield when badly damaged, you have to go IN the shield in order to damage it more. Gallery D2-TheScorn01.jpg D2-TheScorn02.jpg D2-TheScorn03.jpg D2-TheScorn04.jpg D2-TheScorn05.jpg D2-TheScorn06.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg Category:Forsaken Category:Navigation/Species Category:Fallen Houses